


Lady in Red

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Justin being courteous, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “You look…wow. Umm, yeah, it works for the (insert event).”
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Original Female Character(s), Justin Hammer/Reader
Series: Not-So-Secret Crush Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553596
Kudos: 6





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



The red dress. You fell in love with it as soon as you saw it online, and now it was here, in the box in front of you, and the color looked even better than on your laptop screen. It was beautiful, and when you ordered it, you were pretty sure it was a great decision for the traditional Hammer Industries staff Christmas party. But now… Now you weren’t so sure. Maybe this dress was a bit too much? It surely draws attention. You couldn’t call yourself socially awkward, but you totally weren’t used to attention. You were also a bit worried it might reveal your secret crush on your boss, Justin Hammer. People might think you dressed like that for him… A part of you realized this thought is ridiculous. This crush was never obvious, and even if it was, your colleagues hardly cared. But another part of you kept telling “maybe it’s better to play safe and wear your usual little black dress?..”

You sighed and closed the box. You still had a couple of days before the party to decide. Now it was late and you had to leave the office and head home. You turned to your desk to switch off the computer, but a sudden knock on the door made you flinch. You thought you were the only person who stayed at work that late… Or… Damn, there could be only one person except you.

\- Yes, come in! - You answered, instinctively straitening your back and trying to look composed, as Justin Hammer entered the room.

\- Miss y/n, working until late, huh? - He gave you one of those charming smiles that instantly made you blush. On public you could easily play it cool though. But the fact you were all alone here, apart from the security on the first floor, made you feel slightly uneasy.

\- I actually finished for today already. Pretty sure we’ll be done with the project before Christmas, - you smiled back at him.

\- Oh I had no doubts about that. I know you’re one of my best engineers. You never disappoint, - he winked. Apparently he was seriously determined to make you blush tonight. But why was he even here? You were about to ask when Hammer noticed the box.

\- Hey, what’s that? - He asked curiously.

\- Uh… There’s… Nothing. Just the dress I ordered for the Christmas party… Not sure if I’m gonna wear it though, - you let out an awkward small laugh.

\- Why’s that?

\- I don’t know… I liked it online but now I’m thinking it might be too much.

Why were you actually telling this to him? But your boss seemed to be intrigued.

\- Did you try it on yet? - He asked.

\- Not yet.

\- Well, you’ll never know until you try, right? - Hammer cocked his eyebrow. - Why don’t you do it now?

\- You… You wanna see it?.. - You blurted. This conversation didn’t even seem real.

\- Sure. I’m your boss after all, and I’m concerned about the dress code, - he chuckled. - I’ll stay behind the door, and you put it on, okay?

\- Okay, - you nodded helplessly.

As Justin closed the door behind him, you took off your usual blouse and black pants and put on the dress. It fit perfectly, definitely one of the best internet purchases you’ve ever made. It seemed to be a bit too revealing though… Or was it just you? No, this dress wasn’t too frivolous or something… Yet still you weren’t used to things like that. There was a zipper on the back that gave you a bit of a struggle - you almost managed to zip it, but it seemed to stuck at the last 10 centimeters. In the end you decided to leave it as you didn’t want to break it. With a deep sigh you looked in the mirror. You looked good, but it kinda scared you. It was out of your comfort zone. Maybe if it wasn’t that bright… _“You’ve got too used to be invisible, y/n”_ , - you thought.

\- Okay, Mr. Hammer, I’m done, - you called out.

Justin Hammer entered the room again and… froze in place for a second, just staring at you. This second seemed way too long and you already wanted to sink into the ground when he finally went on:

\- Wow… **_You look… wow. Umm, yeah, it works for the Christmas party._**

\- You… really think so? - You mumbled, realizing your cheeks were probably even brighter than the dress at that moment. That look in his eyes… You didn’t expect him to be so much in awe. - It’s good, but I’m still not sure…

\- Are you kidding? It’s stunning. _You’re_ stunning. Wow. Turn around, let me see you.

You obeyed, trying to hide your shyness with a nervous giggle.

\- Amazing, - Hammer concluded. - I see you’ve got a little problem with the zipper though… May I help?..

You nodded and he approached you from behind. Shivers ran down your spine as his fingers made contact with your skin.

\- There you go, - he said quietly, almost whispered on your ear, as he was standing pretty close. - See? Beautiful.

You didn’t know what to say. Your throat went dry as you stood in front of the mirror and looked at yourself and him standing behind you. Suddenly, he leaned in closer and placed a very tender, feathery kiss on the side of your neck. Your skin immediately broke out with goosebumps at this touch, at his warm breath… This couldn’t be real. No. You’ve probably just fallen asleep at your desk and all this was your shameless dream.

\- Mr. Hammer, what… - You mumbled in a shaky voice, turning to face him.

\- You don’t know how beautiful you really are, do you?

He reached out to stroke your cheek gently with his fingertips. Even behind the glasses, his green eyes were absolutely hypnotizing. Everything was too much. This dress, his closeness, his soft look… it was overwhelming. Surreal.

His lips touched yours, first gently and carefully. Then, as he didn’t meet any resistance from your part, he started deepening this chaste kiss slowly, humming quietly against your mouth. It was soft and unhurried, as if he was savouring the sensation. Your tongues touched, making you shiver. Your heart beat like crazy. If it was dream, you wish you could never wake up.

\- That… Wasn’t what I initially planned… - Justin whispered hoarsely, breaking the kiss, - But… I wanted to do that for… quite a while anyways.

\- What?.. You… - your eyes widened at his words, - You wanted to kiss me?..

\- I did. Why are you so surprised? You’re smart and beautiful. And shy, which makes you a bit mysterious, - he smirked.

\- Mr. Hammer, I… Don’t know what to say…

\- How about calling me Justin from now on? At least when we’re alone, - he suggested. - And I’ll call you just y/n. Deal?

You nodded and he continued:

\- You know what, y/n, I‘ve got an idea. Why don’t you leave this dress on and we go somewhere for a drink, huh?

\- R… right now?.. - You stumbled.

\- Yeah, why not? Actually, I came over to ask if you need a ride home maybe… And later I’d eventually ask you out… Nice plan, right? But then I saw you in this dress, and… Damn, what am I waiting for? - Justin chuckled. - If I won’t ask you out right now, I might have to compete with the other guys at the party…

\- Mr… Justin. I… Think you know very well you don’t have to compete with anyone… In my case.

You couldn’t believe you said it out loud. But since your feelings turned out to be mutual there was no need to pretend anymore.

\- But if it bothers you, I can wear something else for this party, - you added.

\- Oh don’t you dare, - he smiled, reaching for your palm and placing a kiss on your hand in the most courteous way.


End file.
